


you'll be safe (in these arms of mine)

by yuurismocha



Series: the only thing that matters - Iron Man AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marvel Cinematic Universe Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, CEO Katsuki Yuuri, Engaged Victuuri, IW SPOILERS, It's an Iron Man AU that no one asked but I did anyway, M/M, Superhero Victor Nikiforov, Superheroes, based on MCU Iron Man, but would recommend to watch Iron Man bcs feels, does not include the MCU characters, stand alone you don't have to know much about Iron Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: Yuuri giggled, not being able to control the bubbles inside of him. There probably wasn’t a thing that could bring his mood down. Or he believed so.It only took one news report on the TV.“Alien spaceship, New York under attack.”





	you'll be safe (in these arms of mine)

**Author's Note:**

> look I kinda know not many will like this, but if you do... thank you for even opening this!

It had taken Yuuri quite some time to adjust to the whole idea of being engaged to Victor. He lived with Victor now, that meant being spoiled and being able to spoil his _fiancé_ (wow) every day. He no longer had to wait for his shift (if that was even a shift) to start to see him, he no longer shared an apartment with Phichit. He was used to the whole idea of being in the same room as his billionaire boyfriend, being his assistant for so long, but it took him a big deal to know what he would do as CEO of the Nikiforov Industries.

All while Victor was out there risking his life to save the world.

Yuuri didn’t like that.

Call him selfish, he might as well be one, but he’s not a fan of seeing Victor lose himself into a new prototype. He’s not a fan of him waking up in a cold sweat, thinking he had killed Yuuri. He’s not a fan of the families who condemn him for being Iron Man, for being there to try to help Sokovia and not being able to manage it. Yuuri is tired of everyone messing with his mind, he already knows what it feels like in first hand.

“I promise,” Victor sobs at night, “that I’ll never let anything happen to you, not again, not ever.”

Oh, and Yuuri knows and lets him know that he knows. “I’ll do anything to protect you too.” He whispers softly in the silver strands of hair he loves. God, he does love Victor, he loves him wholly and purely, with every fibre inside of him. He trusted Victor would find the cure of the Extremis he got injected while being captured. He saved him countless times. He learned how to shoot, how to drive so fast your mind is a second late, how to love someone with your everything that without them you’re so lost.

That’s how he’s feeling.

_Lost._

Phichit entered the building a few minutes ago “I think your wedding should be blue.” He had stated, just a few hours after someone took Victor. Just after they had discussed the wedding, just when they were discussing _the thing on his chest_ , the _future_ they wanted together _._

“That- well it’s a good idea, I don't know, but I should ask Victor too,” he smiled before looking at the papers that needed to be signed or read. He was considerably happy, he was feeling like he would have a great day.

“Isn’t it? I love this, I can’t believe you’re getting married to him you know. We used to have posters of him in our dorm.” Yuuri laughed in glee with Phichit’s reminder. “We would see what he would create next, what he would produce next.” Yuuri nodded.

“I still can’t believe it sometimes.” Yuuri giggled, not being able to control the bubbles inside of him. He thought that there probably wasn’t a thing that could bring his mood down. Or he believed so.

It only took one news alert on the TV.

**_“Alien spaceship, New York under attack.”_ **

 

* * *

 

“Boss? It’s Mr Katsuki.”

As Victor saw the earth getting smaller from the spaceship’s window, he could not help but cringe over Friday’s voice in his ear. He already knew he had to cancel Yuuri. That was something he wanted to avoid. “I will stop, yes, there should be no more surprises.” He had said, and there he goes, leaving Yuuri behind.

“I know, connect him.”

One,

Two,

“Oh my god, thank god you’re alive.” Victor chuckled. Of course, he was, when had he got what he wanted?

“I am, love,” He waited for Yuuri to connect the dots.

“Victor, please don’t-

“I’m sorry Yuuri, can you please call the restaurant and say we’re not going to be able to make it tonight?” He slowly massaged his brows and temples, this would be some suicidal way of saving the world. But, it was okay, people somehow want that drama from their favourite hero.

“Please, don’t tell me you’re in the spaceship, Victor.” The dread had poured into Yuuri’s voice like a second nature and it had made Victor’s heart break into million little pieces.

“I am.” He choked out, a bit scared to be somewhere he didn’t know, far away from Yuuri.

“ _Vitya._ ” He had to shake his head, Yuuri was making it harder and easier to fight. He had to protect the only thing that he can’t live without, and that’s Yuuri. But he also hated when he made Yuuri cry, he hated when he worries him to the point of him risking his life. Luckily there was no way that Yuuri could come to outer space, that’s the only thing that kept him sane in a _spaceship_.

“I’m sorry.”

“ _No,_ you don’t have to. You don’t have to, come back, come back, Vitya- please.” The way Yuuri’s voice wavered was not only from the distance he was away from earth, it was the tears that caught up in Yuuri’s throat. “I love you, please don’t do this.”

“I love you too, solnyshko, so much.” He knew, that if he kept the world safe, then he could keep Yuuri safe. Then, and only then would he be able to enjoy his life like he used to. Like he desired to, in Hasetsu, Yuuri’s small hometown. Maybe with a few kids running around. Maybe.

“Please. Please, for once- Victor-”

“We lost him, Mr Nikiforov.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I have many fics I need to update, most of them just need a grammar check and a commentary from my friends to see if I'm going through a good path. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long buT HEY I'M BACK, let's take advantage of my winter break and do this au ok? I've got a lot of ideas for the Iron Man AU and I'm glad that I can share them with you! love you all! comments are always appreciated! If you like this then scream at me on Twitter (@yuurismocha) or on Tumblr (@bennet-ish)


End file.
